Could He Really Be That Bad
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: Slash. AU-ish. Puck is the bad boy that you know is a bad news, but you can't really resist.


Title: Could He Really Be That Bad

Author: pseudo_shigure

Beta: euphoria_anger Thanks! You're really great, bb!

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: Puck is the bad boy that you know is a bad news, but you can't really resist. AU-ish.

Word Count: 1197

Author's Note: This fic is inspired by The Pippettes' song Really That Bad, which really reminds me of Puck :)

"He's here!" Rachel turned around from her seat to whisper at Kurt.

"He's gonna sit next to you." Mercedes who sat on the other side of Kurt's leaned over to whisper to him.

"See, it's a good thing to sit at the back of the class once in a while." Kurt winked at his best friend and got an eye roll in return.

The three teens watched as Noah "Puck" Puckerman strolled into their Geography class as if he owned the school. Well, maybe he sort of did, since rumor had it he was a couple years older than the other kids there.

Through their class the three teens couldn't help themselves to pass notes among each other and talk about the older teen that slept on his seat on Kurt's left side.

_Is that tattoo on his arm?_

_I wonder where else he has it XD_

_Kurt! He's bad news! Just stay away from him_

_He's in football right?_

_How can he be in football if he barely shows up to school?_

_And with that mohawk. _

_Because, he's the only good thing about our football team. Coach Tanaka just can't resist him._

_You make it sounds so dirty, Rach!_

_Ewww...bad mental image! But Coach Tanaka isn't the only one who can't resist him. Apparently those desperate housewives can't either. _

_So he's straight :(_

_I heard he swings both ways, Kurt. Don't worry, baby._

_Good to know_

_Rach, he really doesn't need encouragement. Where do you hear all this from anyway?_

_He's not that bad, Mercedes. He smiled at me once when I passed him at the hallway. And he said, "Kurt, right?"_

_REALLY?! What did you do then?_

_Humiliate myself, obviously. I just nodded, speechless. And if you put a tomato next to my cheek, I bet we'd share the same color. _

"Mister Puckerman!" yelled the teacher from where she stood at the front of the class.

Mercedes immediately hid the paper they'd been passing along while the rest of their class turned their heads to watch the mohawked boy at the corner of their class. Said mohawked boy opened his eyes, lifted his head from his table, and even took his time to stretch his body and yawn. The black girl didn't miss how Kurt's eyes widened when a bit of Puck's taught abs peeked put from behind his shirt as he stretched.

"You barely come to my class and when you do, all you do is sleep since the begining of this class!" The petite woman pinched the bridge of her nose to calm herself down. Kurt couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"If you don't care about this class can you…Can you just leave?" said the teacher desperately.

The mohawked boy only smirked nonchalantly and said, "As you wish, Ms. Michaels."

Kurt watched as Puck bent over to grab his bag on the floor. And as Puck slowly stood up from his seat, Kurt could swear the older teen was looking up at him and gave his trademark bad boy smirk just for Kurt.

The smaller boy couldn't tear his gaze from Puck. He felt as if his whole body burned in a fire. All he could do was to grip the edge of his seat tightly to keep himself from throwing himself at the other and kissing him senseless. As Puck strutted out of the class, Kurt just sat there and stared at his fine_ fine_ ass. His breath suddenly turned short.

When the school was over, Kurt walked out from school to the parking lot where Mercedes and Rachel waited from him at Rachel's car. He noticed groups of Cheerios walk past him, whispering and giggling at each other. He was about to mutter about bunch of bimbos when his eyes caught the one who was making those bimbos giggle and blush.

Not far in front of him was Puck, leaning back on top of his big bike. His long, strong legs straddled the black shiny vehicle. He looked like the epitome of hotness with his leather jacket and cigarette that hung loosely on his pouty lips. Just the sight of it was enough to turn Kurt hard.

As Kurt walked closer to the older boy, he felt Puck's burning gaze directed at him. The smaller boy felt his face turned red and bowed his head in attempt to hide it.

"Hey, pretty boy," called the taller teen. He shifted from his position so he could lean over the bar of his bike.

"Hi," answered Kurt softly.

He quickened his pace and tried to stride past Puck as fast as he could before he embarrassed himself any more than he already did.

"Need a ride?" asked Puck with that irresistible smirk of his.

"Uh... N-no." Kurt stammered through his answer. "But thanks anyway."

"Aw…Too bad."

Puck gave him a dejected look and Kurt could only give him a timid smile in response.

Kurt's phone rang the second he walked past the mohawked teen. It was Mercedes.

"What did he want?" she asked worriedly. The girl was obviously watching him from where she sat.

"Nothing. Just offered me a ride," answered Kurt, anxiety and excitement still evident in his voice.

Rachel's thrilled cry came through the speaker. Kurt rolled his eyes as he knew he was put on the loudspeaker.

"What did you say?" asked the Jewish girl.

"I said no."

"Good," came Mercedes voice.

"I kind of regret it though."

But before Mercedes could berate him any more, Kurt ended the phone call abruptly. The black girl stared at her phone incredulously.

"What the--."

"Mercedes!" Rachel grabbed Mercedes arm to get her attention.

The two of them watched as Puck rode his bike slowly along with the smaller teen.

Rachel giggled. "If Puck's going to offer him another ride, I don't think Kurt could resist him any longer."

"Kurt." called Puck.

"Puck" answered the younger teen softly.

"You sure you don't need a ride?" asked the older teen seductively.

Kurt couldn't even say anything. Every fiber in his body wanted to jump on the bike and ride toward the setting sun with this boy that was basically sex on legs. But his brain, the more rational part of him, knew Mercedes was right. Puck was bad, _bad_ news.

Puck seemed to be able to sense his internal turmoil as he reached out to grab Kurt's hand in his.

"Come on. It'd be fun." He winked at Kurt.

Screw his rational part! Puck's hand was so warm and Kurt couldn't help but wonder how hot the other parts of his body could be. Maybe he would get the answer if he sat on the backseat of that delicious looking bike with his body glued against Puck's broad back.

So Kurt nodded his head. Puck grinned and helped Kurt to get on his bike. When Kurt gingerly gripped Puck's waist, the older teen snickered. He made Kurt shriek as he pulled the younger teen's hands and circled them around his waist, Kurt's body consequently plastered against his.

As the younger boy felt Puck's body heat seep through their set of clothes, he decided that, seriously, Puck couldn't really be that bad.


End file.
